My Name Is ?
by Astrid16
Summary: How can you find your way in the world when you don't know who you can trust? The answer is simple; you can't. For all you ninja fans out there, it is most certainly NOT necessary to know the Amnesia plot to read this. It might almost be better if you haven't watched the anime, because there will be less spoilers. Disclaimer: I do not own Amnesia, cover photo, or Ninjago.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is intended to be a bit confusing. And it will also follow closely with the original Amnesia plot, although I've added my own twist ;)**

**Answers to the mystery will, of course, be revealed in the last chapter.**

**I do not own Ninjago or Amnesia. **

**This is my very first crossover, and also my first present tense. It's way out of my comfort zone, so I'd love some encouragement and helpful tips! **

**This is the prologue, so it is short. The rest of the chapters will be quite a bit longer. **

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_Bong..._

She runs through the smoky, firelight halls confusedly, frantically. The thick, black substance seems to stick to her lungs as she tries her best to cough it out.

_Bong..._

No such luck. And the air is hot. Too hot. Fire licks at the walls around her, and as she runs down the stairs, she can hear the sound of a clock as it strikes its eery, portending notes into the already cacophonous and unbearably confusing air.

_Bong..._

Panting, coughing, she cries out for someone-_ anyone-_ to help her. Her black hair flies into her face as she turns her head left and right, scared witless. Many flights of stairs above her, she sees that the ceiling is covered in a dome of fire.

_Bong..._

Her high-heeled boots strike against the wood as she goes faster. She feels lightheaded and dizzy from the smoke, which is getting thicker by the second.

_Bong..._

Tongues of flame eat away at the floors, blocking off all means of escape. Her heart beat faster, if such a thing were ever possible.

_Bong..._

A voice shouts up for her, although she cannot hear the words past the discordant sounds of that ominous clock.

_Bong..._

How many times was it going to do that? She begins to wonder which is more dangerous- the flames, or that clock?

_Bong..._

She runs to the railing and looks down, clutching the railing. The wood beneath her fingers is hot.

_Bong..._

There is a man down there. Tall, gangly, with strands of reddish brown hair matted to his forehead with sweat. His blue eyes are firm, demanding. His lips move, but another boom of the clock cuts apart his words.

_Bong..._

After seeing that she cannot hear him, he points with a finger to his left. She follows his gaze, eyes and lungs screaming in agony.

_Bong..._

Stairs. She sees them through the haze and tears toward them. Her impractical shoes and queasy mind make the descent seem impossible.

_Bong..._

The domed ceiling of fire finally gives way and crashes in charred pieces all around her. She slips and falls, too weak to get back up.

The clock falls silent, and she sees starry skies high above her in the gap where the roof used to be.

_Twelve..._ She thinks vaguely as the burning debris latches onto her clothing, eating through it in seconds. Unsatisfied, the flames begin to bite into her skin. _Twelve gongs, and there are stars in the sky. It must be midnight..._

Everything faded to black momentarily, and her world morphed. The man's distressed cries fade out with the bright intensity of the flames. It felt as though her very soul was being picked up by invisible hands before being shoved into a new body, in a new world.

Her fear dissipates, and confusion takes its place as she looks at her new surroundings with wide brown eyes. Her shoulder length black hair is styled neatly, framing her angular face. Her dress is no longer burning, and wraps comfortably and cooly around her trembling body. She looks down at her hands and sees a small, handheld screen that flashes numbers and letters.

"Hey, you all right?" A voice asks to her left. She turns her head to see a man dressed in black, holding a mug of something in one hand as his other hand hovers over a keyboard. "You look a little pale, Nya. Can I help you sit down?"

_So that's my name,_ the girl thinks as she looks the man over. Green eyes, thick black hair. Not particularly tall, but handsome and muscular.

_I don't know this man._ She looks around nervously at the wide, open room full of computers and various gadgets._ What is this place?_

The mans's concerned look grows more defined. Thick, dark brows scrunch close together as he sets down his mug and takes a step in her direction. "Let me help you sit down, Nya. You really do look faint."

She allows the strong man to guide her to a chair. _This man knows me,_ she thinks to herself. _But...I don't remember him at all._

_...I don't remember anything..._

* * *

**I hope that you've enjoyed this prologue! Tell me if you find any past/present tense errors. **

**Please review, follow, and possibly favorite this story! It means the world to me! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out; I'll try not to let that happen again. **

**Also, I thought that I'd walk all of you through my characters. Neil-san and Orion from Amnesia will be in this story. You will meet Orion here, and Niel-san in the last chapter. Orion is the boy in the image shown above.**

**Nya: Heroine.  
Kai: Toma  
Cole: Shin  
Lloyd: Ikki  
Zane: Kent  
Jay: Ukyo  
Cyrus Borg: the Manager (I forget his real name)**

**Before all of you blow a cork, I will promise you that this story has a Jaya ending.   
**

* * *

"Is there anything I can get you?" The black haired man asks. "I could get Pixal to bring up a glass of water."

Nya- or whatever her name is- shakes her head.

The man presses a hand to her forehead. "I'm going to go and get someone for you," he says. "It's been a long day, and you look ready to go home."

Nya looks around her nervously. There are computers on every wall, all flashing like the strange device in her hands.

"What's wrong?" The man asks. "If you're worried about Borg, don't be. I'll finish your work for you." He winks. "He'll never know."

"Umm..." Nya isn't sure what to say. Does she work here? Is Borg her friend, or maybe her boss?

The man's green eyes narrow as his concern grows. "Did you forget how to talk, Nya?" He asks, half joking. "You were just giving me an update on Zane's progress, and then you suddenly..." He trails off, gesturing to all of her. "You start acting like this."

Nya shakes her head. "N-no," she says quickly. "H-honestly, I'm just tired." She isn't sure why she lied. It just felt safer than telling the truth.

The man nods in understanding. "I'll get Kai. He'll bring you home, okay?" He leans in to kiss her cheek. "See you tomorrow, babe."

Nya watches as he leaves the room through an automatic door. _He shows some levels of affection for me,_ she thinks to herself. _I wonder if we're dating..._

She looks around the lonely room with interest. Everything is colored in various hues of blue and white. The computers, the walls, even the floors and ceiling are glowing with the appealing color.

She looks back down at the device in her trembling hand and stares at the screen, which reads the date _June 5_ in the top right hand corner.

"Hello," an enthusiastic, sort of loud voice speaks up suddenly.

Nya leaps in surprise and drops the small gadget onto the bluish floor.

A boy appears in front of her dressed in exotic black, yellow, and grey clothing. He hovers in front of Nya's astonished face, sitting cross-legged on nothing but air. "You looked like you might collapse, and I was worried," he says.

Nya scoots back as far as she can in her chair, eyes wide with shock. "Y-you're floating," she manages to whisper. "Who are you?"

The boy uncrosses his legs and lets his feet dangle as if he is standing on the floor. His black and yellow striped socks stick out of pointy-toed black shoes. He wears strangely variegated pants of gray and black, and his shirt is black with a fascinating yellow collar. Waves of lavender-blond hair partially conceals elegant black horns on both sides of his head.

"Hey," the door opens and another voice calls out. The boy disappears.

Nya turns her head to examine the face belonging to the third boy. Reddish brown hair, hazel eyes, and a strange red outfit similar to the black one that the other man with green eyes had been wearing. "H-hey," she replies awkwardly.

The brown-haired man walks up to her with a concerned look on his face. "Cole says that you're acting weird, and that I'm supposed to take you home." He looks at the floor next to her feet and frowns. "What's this?" He reaches down and picks up the electronic device that she had dropped moments earlier. "Careful, sis. You know this is a prototype; Borg wouldn't be happy if you broke it." He sets it on the desk next to her and holds out a hand.

Nya takes the hand tentatively and gets to her feet. "Sorry," she says after several seconds.

The man examines her face with a narrowed eye. "Should I take you to the hospital?" He asks. "You are acting weird. It might be good to have you checked up."

"No!" The strange, now invisible she had encountered moments earlier boy exclaims suddenly, making Nya gasp. "Don't go to the hospital!"

Nya turns her head and tries unsuccessfully to find the boy.

"You're just tired," the horned boy's voice continues. "Tell him that you just need to go home and rest."

"What's wrong?" The man in red asks. "Hey, Nya? What are you looking at?"

Nya looks at the brown-eyed man and smiles weakly. "Sorry," she says again. "No, I-I'd rather not go to the hospital. I'm just tired, that's all."

The man eyes her suspiciously for a moment before accepting this. "Okay," he says. "Let's get going. And by the way, Zane fixed it."

_What?_ Nya flounders for a moment. _Fixed what?_

"Just roll with it," the invisible boy says. "Tell him that's good."

Nya nods imperceptibly. "That's...good," she repeats.

"Yeah," the man says as they begin walking toward the room's exit door. "I'm glad that you found those loose bolts. We would've had a pretty big disaster on our hands. But Zane got them tightened before any real damage could be done." The door opens automatically, and they both walk into an elevator.

"Just act natural," the voice of the currently invisible lavender-haired boy continues. "You're doing great. We can get out of this without raising suspicion."

The brow-eyed man taps a code into a pad on the wall and turns his head to look at her. "You sure you're okay?" He asks as the elevator begins to drop. "You keep looking at the door as if you just saw the Overlord."

Nya shakes her head. "It's just been a...a rough day," she says.

The floating boy laughs. "Isn't that the truth."

* * *

"We're here," the brown-haired man says. The long, slender fingers of his left hand rest at ease on wheel of his X1-Roadster as he pulls the ignition key with his right. "I want you to go to bed as soon as we get inside. Got it, sis?"

Nya nods, preoccupied with her dusk-hooded surroundings. "Sure," she says. She notes that the car is parked in front of a white condo. It is small but very homely and sweet. There are several other houses just like it on the drive, each neatly manicured with thick green lawns and long, narrow flower beds planted next to the deep blue-trimmed doors. The air smell like grass clippings.

The man sighs heavily as he shoves the key into his pocket. It lands among loose change with a dull _chink._ "All right," he says. "What's up? You're acting weird."

Nya's head jerks back to look at his angular face. "I am?" She asks.

"Yeah," the man replies with a smile. "Hello, Kai Biles to sister, come in, please. Explantation for your behavior during the last twenty minutes of your life requested."

_Kai,_ Nya thinks to herself._ So that's his name, then?_ She likes it. He seems to fit it well.

"You just gonna stare at me?" The man named Kai reaches over the dash and feels her forehead. "What, did you hit your head? Come on, say something."

Nya blinks slowly as she tries to find something to say. "I...please take me to my room," she says finally. "If...that's okay..."

Sympathy and annoyance play with Kai's face in turn as he shakes his head. "You and Cole got into a fight, didn't you?" He holds up a hand for silence, even though Nya gave no indication that she wanted to speak. "Say no more, I understand. Sort of..." He sighs again and rubs the back of his head. "You're way too impulsive, Nya. Only a few hours ago you two were holding hands and acting all happy. Now you're fighting?"

Nya looks away, still unsure of how she should respond. The strange floating boy she had met at the top of that strange bluish tower- apparently called _Borg Industries- _had told her very specifically in the elevator that she was not to tell anyone about her memory loss. Why? He promised to give her all the answers he could as soon as she was alone in her room. She had been told to act like normal- whatever that was- and wait.

Kai rolls his eyes and opens his door. "Come on," he says. "Let's get a move-on. I'll make you some tea before bed."

"O-okay," Nya says as she struggles with the door latch. She finally gets it free, steps out of the car, and follows Kai into the house.

Her brother flicks on the interior lights, illuminating a combined dining and living room. She sees a kitchen off to her right, and to her left is a hallway with several open doors. The house is clean, orderly, and pretty much without decor.

"Sis," Kai's voice makes her jump out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She turned her eyes away from the large TV mounted on the wall and looks into her brother's sensitive brown eyes.

Kai opens up his arms. "Don't let to get to you," he says as he pulls her into an embrace. "Cole's an understanding guy. Whatever came between you, I'm sure that it'll work itself out. He told me that he was going to finish your work for you, after all." He plants a soft kiss on top of her head. "You're luckier than you realize. I mean, he's no Lloyd Garmadon, but he's still pretty hot." He winks. "And twice as nice as out green ninja ever could be."

Nya processes this new information slowly as she returns the embrace. Kai's body is warm and comforting. "Thanks," she says eventually.

Kai chuckles softly. "You never let me hug you," he remarks. "Not for this long, anyway." He squeezes her tighter. "I'd better take advantage of this while it lasts. You'll be back to your old, grumpy female self in the morning."

Despite herself, Nya lets out a small, breathy laugh and buries her face in his soft shirt. "You bet," she says, although she doesn't believe herself. Why would she ever _not_ like these hugs?

"Naw," Kai objects with a wide grin. "I'd rather hope that you stay this way." He lets go after one more squeeze and pats her shoulder. "You should go get ready for bed. I'll get the tea."

Nya backs up with a nod, reluctant to leave his warmth. "Thanks," she says again. She turns without another word and walks down the hallway, her high-heels clicking with each step on the wooden floor. _Now which way should I go,_ she wonders.

"Take the second door on the left," the strange boy's voice says directly in front of her.

She recoils and stares at the empty space in front of her. "Wh...what?" She asks. Even though the boy had spoken to her a few times in the elevator and on the ride home, it always made her jump. Why was he invisible?

"That's your bedroom," the voice explains. "The second door on the left. Your left, not mine."

"Where are you?" She asks quietly. "Are you flying backwards?"

The invisible boy laughs. It's a wonder to Nya why Kai hasn't said anything about the funny voice floating around in the air. Could he not hear it?

"You're pretty observant," the voice compliments her. "Yeah, I'm flying backwards, so for me, your room would be the second door on the _right._"

Nya nods. She sincerely hopes that Kai cannot see her, for fear of him thinking she was insane.

"I forgot to tell you earlier," the invisible boy says. "But my name is Orion."

"Orion?" Nya repeats.

"Nya?" Kai's voice echoes through the house. "Hey, are you on the phone? I hear a one-sided conversation over there."

Nya's mouth quivers for a moment as she tries to come up with a suitable answer. _No, I'm talking to an invisible boy named Orion. By the way, he can fly, and insists that I tell no one about my amnesia._

Nope. That won't work.

"Just say yes," the boy named Orion says. "Come on, Nya. I'll explain everything once we're in your room."

* * *

He watches from the shadows as Kai's car pulls into the driveway and comes to a soft, silent halt. After about a minute, the siblings get out of the car and enter the condo.

_So,_ he thinks to himself. His deep blue eyes look almost black in the dusky light of a nearby streetlamp. His reddish-brown hair curls neatly around his rounded head, tousled gently by the warm breeze. _Neil was able to do it after all, despite the slip-ups. She's here._

A cruel, twisted grin teases his full, pink lips. _But not for much longer._

* * *

**Yep. That creeper stalking Kai and Nya is Jay (AKA Ukyo.)**

**Please review and follow my story, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
